


Hard to please

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Creampie, Fucking Machines, Implied Relationships, Implied logurt - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threats of Violence, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Victor have lured Logan to an isolated place for some... intimacy.





	Hard to please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YandereFoeYay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFoeYay/gifts).



> Present for Gothbloodnightmare's birthday! Happy birthday! :D
> 
> Also written for the Italian challenge BadWrong Weeks, week 3: BDSM, non-con and violence.

Logan was terrified.

He had received a picture from Kurt's phone in which he was tied up and threatened by a familiar clawed hand dangerously close to his neck.

He didn't need Creed to say anything to know what to do: he immediately set his GPS to bring him to the coordinates that arrived with the picture.

He had to drive for a few hours to reach his destination: an abandoned building in the middle of nowhere.

As soon as he parked his bike in front of the main entrance he could tell his nemesis had planned everything down to the last detail since the old door opened automatically.

He sniffed his way as he sneaked inside, trying to follow Kurt's smell; Creed's was everywhere and reeked of arousal.

It took him a while, especially after he walked down into the maze that were the underground tunnels, but he finally reached the right door.

He carefully opened it and he froze.

Victor had forced Kurt to sit on his lap and he was molesting him.

Nightcrawler clearly wasn't happy about it since he was trying to move away and he muffled angrily against his gag.

Logan unsheathed his claws and growled.

“Keep your filthy hands away from him!”

Sabretooth laughed.

“You're late, I was gettin’ bored.” he evilly smirked. “Now I get it why you're so into him, he's feisty.”

Wolverine didn't dare to attack him, too scared by how close he was to his Elf.

“Let him go an’ face me like a man!”

“Yeah, that was the whole point. I wanted it to be in a more intimate place.”

Logan shivered. He knew what that meant: fighting was that sick bastard's favourite foreplay. When he was in that horny mood Logan had almost no chances of winning. He should have know from the beginning, there was only one reason for him to lure him in such an isolated place.

Victor pushed Kurt on the ground and kicked him to make him fall into a trapdoor. The German groaned in pain and yelled in fear when he felt no more floor underneath him.

“NO!”

Wolverine tried to reach him, but it was too late: the trapdoor had already closed.

Creed chuckled before kicking Logan away from it.

“How pathetic, you’re already down.”

The hero growled in anger as he stood back up.

“What have you done?!”

“Spiced things up.”

Those words and Victor’s evil grin made more adrenaline rush through Logan’s body: Kurt was still alive, but for how long? What was at the bottom of that trapdoor? Something deadly? How deadly? How much would the Elf suffer? How much time did he have before dying horribly?

Wolverine realized that he had absolutely no time to waste, so he attacked.

Sabretooth wasted no time: as soon as his nemesis lunged for him he steadied himself to block him. He let the hero’s claws cut through his hands and grabbed his fists to keep him close, then he head butted him.

Logan didn’t even falter, struggling to get his hands free and growling. It was clear that he couldn’t do much at the moment, so he head butted the other too, to no avail. He tried to kick the villain, but his legs were too short to even reach him.

He was getting frustrated, and Victor’s mocking laugh only made his fury grow. He was starting to see red, but he had to resist the blinding rage that he felt crawling in his mind; he couldn’t afford to lose consciousness, it would mean losing for sure.

On the other hand, Sabretooth was clearly having the time of his life. His excited grin, the glint in his eyes, his smell… everything suggested that he was having a lot of fun. He started to push Logan to make him fall on the ground, using both his strength and weight to overcome him.

Wolverine groaned for the effort, trying to contrast his nemesis as best as he could.

They stalled for a while, but then Logan’s arms and legs started to shake for the exertion. Victor took advantage of that and pushed even harder and the hero couldn’t help but getting on one knee.

He was covered in sweat and he thanked his adamantium skeleton for preventing his bones from breaking, but he didn’t give up. He shouted as he tried to get back up, managing to do it for only a second before being forced back down.

By that point Sabretooth was towering over him, grinning in amusement as he forced his nemesis on both of his knees and then further down, until his shoulders were against the floor.

Logan was in an extremely uncomfortable position, his legs bent underneath him and his arms beside his head. He glared and growled at the other, his vision getting redder and redder.

Creed kneeled on him and opened his mouth, his canines glinting in the bright artificial light, then he bit Wolverine’s neck. He made him bleed and he tore off a chunk of meat which he chewed and gulped.

The hero was getting a bit weaker for the blood lost, but his healing factor immediately kicked in and prevented him from fainting. The pain and the smell of blood and Victor’s arousal cleared his mind from the rage, and he realized with dread that he had already lost. There was nothing he could do by then aside from hoping it would be quick and Kurt would resist the wait.

Victor ate again and again from his neck, ripping his jugular repeatedly and so creating a pool of blood underneath them. To Logan’s horror he started to happily purr for it. He didn’t know for sure, but from the way Creed stank of arousal he imagined he was getting an erection too.

Wolverine kept struggling, but he was getting weaker and weaker as he kept loosing blood faster than his healing factor could replace; he fainted after some time, getting limp under his nemesis.

At that point Sabretooth stopped eating him, licking his bloody lips as he eyed the other up and down.

He stood back up and put Logan on his shoulder to carry him in another, better furnished, room.

He took advantage of his unconsciousness to strip him naked and chain him up. He tied his victim’s hands behind his back and his arms against his body, taking full advantage of the position to wrap some ropes around his chest to make his pecs stand out.

He dragged him to a bottomless chair, where he blocked his ankles to its legs and his wrists to its back.

Since Logan was still passed out Victor spiced things up by placing a fucking machine underneath him. He lubed the dildo before pushing just the tip inside his victim, then he put a cock-ring on him and tied the tip of his dick to the power lever.

He grinned in satisfaction at the result; all he had to do by then was waking the runt up.

He slapped him quite hard, making even the chair budge.

Logan groaned in pain as he woke up, his cheek tingling for a couple of seconds before the sign of Victor’s hand faded. He shook his head to clear it up, then he uselessly tried to move. He grimaced at the feeling of something in his butt.

Creed’s chuckle made him look up and glare, disgusted but not surprised to see him touching himself from above his jeans.

“Good morning sunshine, slept well?” Sabretooth mockingly asked.

“You fuckin’ bastard, let me go an’ fight like a man!” the hero replied.

Victor laughed.

“Nah, I’m good. Eatin’ you up was even better than fightin’.”

“You’re sick!”

“Maybe, who cares? Not me as long as I get what I want.”

Logan shivered. He grimaced again when the movement reminded him of the thing inside him. He looked down and noticed the machine underneath him, but he couldn’t make out exactly what it was. And of course that bastard had put a cock ring on him, why not? Apparently Creed could never get enough of humiliating him.

“Oh yeah, I had a brilliant idea.” Victor explained with an amused grin that did nothing but make Wolverine worry even more. “You see, I thought ‘wouldn’t it be fun if the runt’d be fucked harder as his dick got hard?’ And so I tied your dick with the power lever of a fuckin’ machine.”

Logan growled angrily at him.

“I’ll kill you as soon as I’ll get free.”

Sabretooth laughed.

“You can try, but what’ll happen to your boyfriend if you waste your time followin’ me?”

Wolverine threateningly bared his teeth. He was right, he couldn’t risk Kurt’s life like that.

“If anything were to happen to him…” he threatened.

“That’s up to you. I’d suggest we start, don’t you agree?”

Logan didn’t reply, he only glared at his nemesis.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Victor mocked him.

He kneeled in front of him, pulling on his hair to bare his neck. There still was some drying blood, so he licked it. That metallic taste immediately sent a warm shiver straight to his groin and he purred.

He felt the runt tense under his touch, especially when he grazed him with his teeth, but he didn’t bite him. Yet.

He moved down to his chest, licking his toned pecs and nibbling at them.

He could hear Logan’s heartbeat get faster, he could smell his growing arousal, he could feel his breath getting heavy; he had always loved how sensitive he was, it was so amusing forcing him to like whatever he did to him.

He let go of his hair to bring that hand on his chest and tease his nipple with his finger while he licked the other.

“Fuck.” Wolverine muttered before biting his lower lip.

He did his best not to groan in pleasure, but he couldn’t prevent his body from reacting positively to those kind of touches, especially when Creed pinched and nibbled at his nipples. He shifted in discomfort when the string around his dick pulled it.

Victor grinned in amusement, looking up at Logan’s flustered expression. Fuck, it was so hot! He unzipped his jeans.

“Fuckin’ perv.” the hero muttered.

“I ain’t the only one.” Sabretooth made him notice.

“Shut up!”

Creed chuckled, touching his then free erection with one hand while he groped Wolverine’s chest with the other and licked it.

Logan’s dick was getting harder and harder and it finally managed to pull on the string enough to move the lever.

It clicked and the fucking machine slowly started to move the dildo up and down.

“Fuck!” the hero groaned.

He was already frustrated enough without that thing teasing him like that!

“Yeah, great deduction.” Victor mocked him.

He pulled away from him to look at him from head to toe, licking his lips. He sat there on the floor,  deciding that he wanted to enjoy the show for a while. He undressed to get more comfortable.

Logan glared at him, but Creed knew him too well not to know that in reality that was a silent plea to give him more.

“If you want somethin’ you just have to ask.” he said with a knowing grin.

The hero gritted his teeth and said nothing. Of course.

He looked down, half-closing his eyes to try to focus and resist that torment, but his traitorous body kept telling him that it was good and he was liking it a lot. He knew he liked that stuff, hell, he had always liked that stuff, but he was too stubborn to admit it to Creed. Not that that bastard didn’t know, but he had never and would never tell him because he hated him. That was the only problem, it was Creed and he couldn’t accept that.

Victor slowly masturbated while looking at the runt. He loved his stubbornness, it was way more fun to find new ways of breaking him down. He loved seeing him fight his own urges in an effort not to give him satisfaction, it made it even sweeter when he finally gave up.

He licked his lips, his pupils dilated from the arousal at the sight in front of him.

Logan was breathing heavily, uselessly trying to choke his increasingly frequent moans of pleasure, his chest and face nicely flushed, his smell getting more and more aroused. He shivered every now and then, and he was tensing and relaxing his legs’ muscles as if he was trying to hide the fact that his hips were moving up and down together with the dildo inside him.

_Click_.

He couldn’t help but moan in relief when the machine’s pace increased. That slowness was driving him crazy and even his dick had a hard time getting harder.

“Ah, yes.” Victor muttered as he moved his hand faster.

Logan looked up at him and he had to bite his lower lip.

That bastard was slumping in front of him, his legs spread on the floor, his upper body flushed from the excitement, happily masturbating to rub in his face the fact that he couldn’t do the same. Wolverine hated his expression, his mocking grin and the glint of sadism in his eyes. He hated how fucking hot he was and the fact that he knew that and made it on purpose to provoke him.

_Click_.

“Fuck!”

Logan shivered from head to toe when the machine fucked him faster. He hadn’t expected it and he couldn’t stop himself from openly moaning.

He gritted his teeth, trying to control himself. It was getting more and more difficult since the increasing stimulation and arousal were getting him hard faster. It was a sort of loop: the more he got excited the more the machine’s pace increased, which made him even more excited and the cycle began again.

_Click_.

As Wolverine groaned and shivered again Victor started leaking pre-cum. He had been hard since he ate the runt before and that show was even better than he had imagined.

Logan closed his eyes and lowered his head, trying to hide the shameful way he moved to match the fucking machine and get more stimulation.

Creed got on his knees and got closer to him, forcing him to look up by grabbing his chin.

The hero glared at him, but he wasn’t threatening at all considering the situation.

Victor looked down at him with a sly grin, sighing in pleasure in his face as he masturbated faster to chase his orgasm.

_Click_.

Logan tried and failed to suffocate a loud moan, which came out as a strangled sound.

“Fuck, yes!” Victor groaned.

He came, thrusting his hips forward to shoot his cum on the other’s body.

The hero glared at him in hate and disgust, but he couldn’t prevent himself from getting even more excited.

_Click_.

The fucking machine had reached the faster level and Wolverine’s dick was painfully hard, especially since it couldn’t properly get up.

His distressed moans made Victor come out of his post-orgasmic bliss and look down at his body.

He grinned in amusement at seeing the runt’s almost crooked dick.

“You want somethin’?” he mischievously asked.

Logan didn’t even try to growl at him, his voice was too compromised for that, so he simply glared.

Sabretooth hooked his finger on the string, lightly pulling on it.

“Fuck!” the hero groaned, trying to close his legs to protect himself. “Stop it!”

“Stop what?” Victor rubbed it in, sliding his finger up and down without touching him.

“Cut it out! Take that thing off me!”

Logan hated how much his request sounded like begging, but it was exactly what he was doing. And he hated himself for it.

“Mh-mh, that’s not how you ask for it.” Creed mockingly scolded him.

“You fuckin’…” he almost shouted in pain when Victor pulled it harder. “Please! Please, take it off!”

“That’s a good boy.”

Sabretooth’s amused tone felt like a punch to Logan’s pride, but he sighed in relief when the string was cut and let his dick raise completely, almost bouncing on his belly. He felt the string slid off of him and he finally felt free… until he remembered he was wearing a cock ring that was painfully squeezing his base. He groaned in frustration, throwing his head back and unwillingly exposing himself.

Victor eyed him up and down, licking his lips. His cum’s drops were nicely glinting in the artificial light, standing out over Logan’s dark haired legs and belly. The hero was rock-hard, shivering quite often and moaning, his hips moving up and down as much as they could. He was so… appetizing.

Creed bent over the other and started to lick his dick.

“Fuck!” Logan moaned.

He doubled up at that, looking with need at his nemesis. That new stimulation did nothing but increase his frustration, giving him too much pleasure that he couldn’t vent.

Victor grinned in amusement before taking it in his mouth to suck it. He loved the fact that he had no gag reflex in those situations because he could swallow it all and give as much pleasure as he could with no effort. And the runt’s loud moans… oh, they were so sweet! He was getting hard again just from that.

Wolverine was going crazy with pleasure and frustration. Creed’s throat was hot and welcoming, his rough tongue was rubbing against all of the right spots, even his sharp teeth grazing his skin were sending him warm shivers down through him, pooling in his groin.

Sabretooth tasted Logan’s pre-cum and doubled his efforts. He wanted to hear him scream and beg, to turn him into a sex-starved whore who wanted to be fucked. Just that thought excited him, so he started masturbating again.

It didn’t take long for his wish to come true: the hero’s moans turned into screams of pleasure and pain and frustration, all of them mixing up into one single need.

“Let me cum!” Logan begged, his voice hoarse for the screaming.

Victor ignored him, waiting for him to ask it properly.

Wolverine repeated his plea again and again, his voice breaking, his moans turning into sobs, his eyes filling with tears of frustration and pain.

“Please, let me cum!” he broke down. “I’ll do anything you want!”

Now, that was what Creed called a proper request.

He let go of Logan’s painfully hard dick, looking up at his teary face. Fuck, he almost came just from that, it was too hot!

He stood up and grabbed the runt’s hair, guiding his erection to his mouth.

“Show me. An’ watch your teeth.”

Wolverine sniffed and took a deep breath, the lack of stimulation on his dick allowing him to. His mind was too full of pleasure to let him think, so he just acted on instincts and obeyed.

Victor sighed in pleasure as soon as the other wrapped his lips around his tip and sucked. He started to thrust his hips towards his face, keeping his still to fuck his mouth properly.

Logan kept moaning and shivering, doing his best to satisfy his nemesis. He had to if he wanted to cum, so he kept on sucking and licking, ignoring the salty taste and strong smell. He opened his throat for him as best as he could, fighting against his gag reflex to let him thrust as deep as he wanted.

“Oh yeah, like that… Good… Good boy…” Sabretooth purred in pleasure, thrusting harder and faster.

Normally the hero would hate those words and feel outraged, but in that moment he was happy to hear them, it meant that he was doing a good job and that would hopefully get him his reward.

It was getting harder for him to breath and control his gag reflex, but Victor was even more excited by his strangled noises.

“Yeah, choke on it!”

He thrust a few more times before coming deep into Logan’s throat, its spasms around his dick pushing him over the edge.

Wolverine couldn’t breathe, his nose was pressed against the other’s pubes and his throat was tight around his dick. He closed his eyes and shivered at the feeling of cum being unloaded inside him, fighting against his urge to bite him to make him let go. He couldn’t do that or he wouldn’t get anything.

After a few long seconds Victor let go of him. He took a deep breath and coughed, looking up at the villain in the hope of being rewarded.

Creed grinned in amusement at that expression. It was always hard to get the runt to cry and beg, but hell how good it felt looking at him in tears!

“You’re getting’ better, training with your boyfriend?” he mocked him.

“Please, let me cum!” was all Logan’s said.

He was still moaning and shivering, the fucking machine giving him no breaks, his mind too clouded by pleasure to process that mockery.

“How impatient. We ain’t done yet.”

Wolverine whined. What else did he have to do before being allowed some release?

Victor leaned down to kiss him passionately, approving the desperate way his victim reciprocated.

Logan threw his head back and shouted in pleasure when the other quickly masturbated him, making him shake from head to toe and bringing new tears to his eyes.

“Please!” he begged again, half sobbing and half moaning.

Sabretooth chuckled and let go again, untying his wrists and ankles from the chair before turning off the fucking machine.

The hero barely had time to realize what was happening before being pushed face first on the ground, his ass high in the air.

Creed kept him in position by keeping one hand on his head, while he groped his ass with the other.

Logan whined, pushing his hips back towards him in a silent plea to give him more.

Victor licked his lips at the sight of the runt’s asshole twitching greedily, clearly waiting to be filled again. He pushed two fingers inside and moved them around, studying the other’s reaction to see if he could find his sweet spot.

Wolverine howled in pleasure and shivered from head to toe, his inner muscles squeezing around those fingers when they rubbed against his prostate. He renewed his begging again and again, his voice breaking from shouting and sobbing.

“You want somethin’ better, runt?” Victor purred against his ear.

“Yes! Please give me more! Let me cum!” Logan replied in a desperate tone.

Creed pulled his fingers out and pushed his dick in, still hard thanks to the show the hero was giving him. He immediately started to thrust hard and fast, getting off on the other’s screams almost as much as on the way he squeezed around his dick.

Wolverine stopped being coherent when Victor masturbated him again, at the same pace of his thrusts. He babbled in a desperate and begging tone, but no real words left his mouth. His whole body was shaking in pleasure, his lungs burned for the effort to get some air in between each scream, a pool of his own saliva formed under his cheek because he couldn’t gulp. He felt like he was about to faint but he couldn’t, his tear-filled eyes almost rolling inside his skull.

Sabretooth leaned down on him to moan against his ear to provoke him further, calling him a needy whore, his bitch, telling him about how good his ass felt around his cock and how much he wanted to fill him up with cum.

Logan tried to look at him, but the tears in his eyes let him only see a vague figure. Nonetheless he babbled his pleas again and again, thrusting his hips back and forth in an effort to get more pleasure from both Victor’s hand and dick.

Creed kept on fucking him hard and fast, going on even when he came inside him again and again, his own cum becoming the lubricant that helped him move in and out more smoothly.

The hero could feel the other’s semen drip from his ass on his thighs and further down, pooling underneath him together with the pre-cum that kept on leaking from his congested dick. His voice came and went, screams of pleasure and sobs of pain and whines of frustration getting on top of each other.

Victor took his sweet time enjoying that rough fucking, until his own sweat dripped on the other’s body and on the floor profusely, getting mixed up with the other fluids.

When he decided he had enough he quickly removed Logan’s cock ring just before cumming inside him.

Wolverine howled in pleasure as he was finally able to get an orgasm that felt like an explosion in his groin, his dick shooting cum so hard against the floor that some drops even bounced off of it.

He collapsed on the dirty floor as soon as Victor pulled out and let go of him, panting heavily as his lungs finally managed to fill again. His brain had been turned to jelly and it was about to shut down completely as could be seen by his fluttering eyelids.

Creed however had other plans: he spanked him with all of his strength, making him moan in pain.

That was enough for the hero to snap out of his devastating post-orgasm, tiredly looking at his nemesis. It took him a second, but he got a hold of himself again and he growled and glared angrily at Victor.

“You fuckin’ bastard, I’ll fuckin’ kill you!” he threatened while struggling against the restrains around his arms.

Creed laughed.

“You can try! But what about your boyfriend?”

He grinned in amusement at the look of pure terror that washed over Logan’s face.

“How is he?” Logan asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

“No idea. You’d better go an’ check.” Victor replied while calmly untying him. “I wouldn’t bother to get dressed if I were you, though.”

“You’ll pay for this.” Wolverine growled in anger.

As soon as he was free he run to the door, following Kurt’s smell back to the room with the trapdoor.

He broke it with his claws and jumped in before looking what was there to wait for him.

He landed on a mattress and he heard Nightcrawler’s voice coming from a corner.

He sighed in relief as he reached him to free him.

That fucking bastard had tricked him into showing himself messy after what had happened, making it extremely awkward and embarrassing for him to face his boyfriend after rescuing him. And in the meantime Creed had gained a lot of time to get away safely and easily.


End file.
